


Дорога в Чефалу

by cardamon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardamon/pseuds/cardamon





	Дорога в Чефалу

Если бы не сова, Занзас проехал бы мимо. Но перед лобовым стеклом промелькнули белые перья и круглые желтые глаза, ровная лента дороги вздрогнула, как будто под колесо попал камень, и фары высветили бредущую по обочине фигуру - руки в карманах, прогулочная походка, как будто это набережная в Палермо, а не ночное шоссе, на макушке - растрепанный хохолок.  
Занзас съехал на обочину и, перегнувшись через соседнее сидение, открыл дверь.  
Тут же об этом пожалел, но было поздно.  
\- Какая встреча, - сказал Мукуро, ловко проскользнув внутрь, - я как раз думал о случайностях!  
\- Я отношусь к несчастливым, - предупредил Занзас, - и я еду в Чефалу.  
Мукуро озабоченно свел брови.  
\- Мне нужно в Палермо.  
\- Это не ко мне, - отказ прозвучал злее, чем хотелось Занзасу, и Мукуро, конечно же, заметил и злость, и сжавшиеся на руле пальцы.  
И промолчать он, конечно, не смог.  
\- Тебе тоже нужно в Палермо - вот что я думаю, - сказал он с таким серьезным видом, будто Занзас в самом деле спросил у него совета. - Был я сегодня с утра в Чефалу - слишком жарко, слишком много туристов из Японии, и старый дон слишком много разговаривает.  
Занзас даже знал, о чем. Он слушал эти речи годами - с перерывом на восемь лет, - и мог бы воспроизвести по памяти.  
Именно поэтому сегодня утром он положил на стол телефонную трубку, дождался, пока в ней стихло бормотание и только после этого сказал Сквало, что поедет в Чефалу.  
"Но ты же не хочешь" - удивился Сквало. Ответа он не дождался. Это старый пердун был мастером говорить о таких вещах - о семье, о долге, о тех невидимых и неразрушимых связях, которые важнее симпатии и доверия. Занзас предпочитал молчать. Его жизнь катилась по путям, выложенным чужими словами и чужими правилами, и даже попытки взбунтоваться ничего в этом не изменили. Да и кем стал бы он сам, если бы начал искать что-то новое?  
Занзас включил дворники, чтобы смыть с лобового стекла влажную кляксу пламени тумана и прилипшее к ней белое перышко, и посмотрел на Мукуро.  
\- Я еду в Чефалу, - повторил он. - Если не по пути - выметайся.  
Мукуро сполз на сидении, устроился поудобнее и пробормотал:  
\- Говорю же, там ничего хорошего. Я остановился в том маленьком отеле напротив собора - знаешь, нет? - так у них даже моих любимых чипсов не было.  
\- Сейчас обрыдаюсь.  
\- И если бы что-то важное - нет, это из-за того, что старику захотелось всех увидеть!  
Мукуро фыркнул и скрестил на груди руки.  
За окном проносились нависшие над дорогой скалы - все в выбоинах и ноздреватых наростах, они показывались на миг и исчезали в непроглядной темноте. Из таких камней, вспомнил он, был построен дом, в котором они с матерью жили в последний год перед встречей со старым пердуном. Если этот дом до сих пор стоит - а что ему сделается? - то на стене под окном можно нащупать процарапанную римскую десятку.  
\- Здесь можно развернуться, - напомнил о себе Мукуро.  
Как будто о нем можно было забыть.  
Занзас видел его не так уж часто - хотя намного чаще, чем остальных хранителей Савады, - и иногда по несколько дней не вспоминал о его существовании. Но потом Занзаса настигала грохочущая музыкальная фраза из промчавшейся мимо машины, или запах, или смех. Музыка была резкой и неприятной - Занзас даже скачал несколько треков, и, прослушав, разбил плеер. Запах лотосов - слишком нарочитым. А смех обычно звучал во время тех самых нечастых деловых встреч, и Занзас покидал их раздраженным и разочарованным. Настоящий Мукуро казался проще, чем созданный воображением образ, и все же - оставался загадкой.  
Но главным отличием было то, что к настоящему можно было притронуться.  
А тот, что был создан воображением, притрагивался сам.  
И еще - воображаемый злил немного меньше.  
\- Я еду в Чефалу, - процедил Занзас. - Надеюсь, ты не отказался от номера.  
\- Я его и не снимал. Просто занял. Вон там развернись!  
Мукуро тяжело навалился Занзасу на плечо и махнул рукой куда-то в темноту.  
\- Я тебя на ходу выкину, - крикнул Занзас, с трудом выравнивая вильнувшую машину и не зная, что делать с свалившимся ему на колени телом, с упершимся под ребра локтем и с чужим дыханием, особенно - с дыханием, потому что его уже не вобьешь назад в глотку. Попробовать-то можно - но то, что вырвалось наружу, навсегда останется на коже, горячее, влажное, просочившееся сквозь тонкие летние брюки. Под ладонь легла длинная гладкая прядь - очень удобно, если нужно заставить поднять голову, - но, наматывая ее на кулак, нельзя было не коснуться шеи, спины, вздрогнувшей от прикосновения и мгновенно напрягшейся - только для того, чтобы расслабиться, когда Занзас, выпустив волосы, провел по ней раскрытой ладонью.  
Машина уже стояла на обочине - но он не помнил, когда успел затормозить и остановиться.  
\- Пусти, - пробормотал Мукуро.  
\- Можешь валить, - предложил Занзас и погладил там, где заканчивалась короткая футболка.  
Мукуро шевельнулся, быстро прижался лбом к паху, и потянулся вверх. Занзас успел схватить его за плечи.  
\- Зачем тебе в Палермо?  
\- Ну, это все-таки не такая дыра. Я два раза подрался, один раз напугал Саваду, - Мукуро насмешливо фыркнул и, перекинув ногу, сел к Занзасу на колени, - и выслушал одну речь старика. С меня хватило. Если бы ты приехал на полдня раньше, мы тоже могли бы подраться. Или напугать Саваду.  
\- Я не знал, приеду или нет.  
Это было почти правдой - он не знал, насколько крепким будет на этот раз поводок и как сильно старик за него дернет.  
\- Но что делать дальше, знаешь?  
Сначала Занзас не понял, о чем это он. Потом до него дошло - все это не игра воображения, все по-настоящему, и волна возбуждения, радостная и жадная, захлестнула его с головой. Мукуро, ожидая ответа, опять напрягся. Показалось, что он готовится выскользнуть из-под лежавших на его плечах рук - но стоило наклониться к нему и поймать его губы, как он тут же прижался крепче. Сначала было неудобно, но очень скоро они приноровились. Где-то между затянувшимся поцелуем и залезшей в расстегнутые брюки рукой Мукуро Занзас вспомнил о Чефалу. До утра еще куча времени, подумал он - но горло перехватило, как от натянувшегося до предела поводка, и настроение испортилось.  
\- Что не так? - нахмурился Мукуро.  
Занзас сполз вниз и посмотрел на него, запрокинув голову.  
\- Ерунда. Тебя не касается.  
Мукуро, ухмыльнувшись, медленно снял сначала кольца, а следом за ними - перчатки. Наверное, его кисти были бледнее остального тела, уже успевшего покрыться легким загаром, но увидеть разницу в тусклом свете было нелегко. Зато можно было почувствовать тепло ладоней, обхвативших член - два прижатых друг к другу члена. Пальцы то поглаживали головки, то сжимались, соскальзывая до самого низа, к поджавшимся яичкам. У Мукуро они были гладкими, с нежной кожей и редкими волосками. Занзас поглаживал их, сунув между бедер руку, и только кивнул, не вслушиваясь, когда Мукуро прошептал ему на ухо:  
\- Так-то лучше, правда?  
Так было лучше. Лицо Мукуро, порозовевшее и влажное от испарины, плыло перед глазами. Хотелось его поцеловать - в губы, в скулы с проступившими под испариной тонкими черточками шрамов под правым глазом, в прямой нос и острый подбородок. Хотелось, чтобы с его губ еще раз сорвался низкий гортанный стон. Чтобы прошившая все тело мучительно-сладкая судорога длилась и длилась - и чтобы все это не было иллюзией.  
Мукуро выдохнул, потерся щекой о макушку Занзаса и пробормотал:  
\- Ладно. Чефалу так Чефалу. Еще один день я там, пожалуй, выдержу.  
Зевнул, добавил:  
\- Разбудишь, когда приедем, - и перевалился на соседнее сидение.  
За окном все еще было темно. Одна из дорог на развилке вела в Чефалу - или в Палермо. О двух других Занзас не знал ничего.  
Он завел машину и повернул на первую попавшуюся.


End file.
